Zemsta/Scenariusz
Wiking 1: Furia Orvandila! Ludzie! Ratować się! Do domu! Kryć się! Wiking 2: Za późno! Nadlatuje Marazmor! Marazmor atakuje! Wiking 3: A, nie! Nie wolno patrzeć! Aaa! Wiking 4: Ludzie uciekać! Marazmor atakuje! Fin: Ee-e-e-e. Astrid, nie ma mowy. To jeszcze nie jest twoja bitwa. Zobaczysz, przyjdzie czas. Zaczekaj tu. Wujek Fin rozprawi się z tą zmorą, nie pozwolę jej zniszczyć Berk. Oto staję tu, przed tobą, potworze! Ja, nieustraszony Fin Hofferson! Czekałem na tę chwilę 10 lat! Całe 10 lat. No chodź do mnie, jeśli masz odwagę! Aaa! Wiking 1: Widziałeś Nieustraszonego Fina? Ze strachu go… sparaliżowało! Wiking 2: Nie gadaj tak głośno, jeszcze mała usłyszy. Pyskacz: Niestety taką siekierką smoka nie pokonasz. Astrid: Aaa! Aaa! I co? Tak ci się podoba?! Ten, mnie bardzo. Kto następny? Czkawka: Myślę, że trochę się tutaj… że… tak, załatwiłaś ich. No, bez wyjątku. Śledzik: Ty wiesz, że od rana się na wszystkich wyżywa? Czkawka: I strasznie się uwzięła na Marazmora. Sączysmark: Heh, szkoda tylko, że czas traci. Kiedy nadlatuje Marazmor, Hoffersonów paraliżuje. Heh, dobrze gadam? W końcu jesteś Hoffer… Hoffersonówną. Czkawka: Okej, okej, może… głęboki oddech proponuję. To, że zbliżają się Furię Orvandila wcale nie znaczy, że pojawi się Marazmor. Śledzik: Jasne, że się pojawi. Co 10 lat całe niebo rozświetlają Furie Orvandila i co 10 pojawia się Marazmor. Ta charakterystyczna niebieskawa poświata, ten niepowtarzalny wrzask. Astrid: Chcesz coś dodać? Czkawka: Dziękuję, Śledzik, twoja obszerna wiedza na temat Marazmora jest… no w punkt… strzeliłeś się w moment. Śledzik: A prawda, nieskromnie powiem, że w tym temacie mogę uchodzić za autorytet. Chcecie, przeczytam wam parę ciekawostek. Legenda głosi, że Marazmor jest tak przerażający, że sam jego widok paraliżuje ofiarę. Sączysmark: No, weźmy na przykład takiego Hoffersona. He, co nie, Astrid? Astrid: Haaa! Sączysmark: Ał. Astrid: Tak cię to strasznie bawi, Smark?! Że to strasznie śmieszne, że ten smok zhańbił całą moją rodzinę?! Sączysmark: Bawiło, jeszcze przed chwilą bawiło. Ale teraz chyba rozumiem czemu się wkurzyłaś. Mieczyk: Ej, słyszeliście? Mówią, że Marazmor przyleci. Czkawka: Yyy, ta… Stary, cicho. Starajmy się nie ruszać tego tematu. Szpadka: No to wielkie sorry, ale generalnie nikt na wyspie o niczym innym nie gada. Mieczyk: No, i o wuju Astrid jeszcze. Sączysmark: Ty, trochę taktu, jeśli można prosić. Zabierzesz tę nogę? Astrid: Ech. Mam was dosyć. Czkawka: Ech. Brawo, popisaliście się. Mieczyk: Spoko, do usług. Skoro się popisaliśmy, spadamy szykować się na koniec świata. Na razie! Astrid: Sorry, Czkawka, nie chcę tego słuchać. Tyle lat czekałam, by wreszcie przywrócić rodzinie dobre imię. Przykro mi, nie powstrzymasz mnie. Czkawka: A kto tu chce kogo powstrzymywać? Astrid: Aff… Czkawka: O rany, no wybacz, muszę. Ale rozumiesz… Oj, bo sama wiesz, że uwielbiam nieznane i przerażające gatunki smoków, ale proszę cię, tu mi jesteś potrzebna. Musimy chronić Berk. Jak to coś rzeczywiście się pojawi, wszyscy będziemy z tym walczyć, rozumiesz? Astrid: Nie, bo to coś wcale tu nie przyleci. Oj weź Czkawka, jeszcze mi powiesz, że nigdy ci się nie marzył taki Marazmor. Żeby tak go dorwać, obejrzeć dokładnie, wytresować nawet. Czkawka: Yyy… tak się składa, że… smoki to nie jedyna rzecz w życiu, która mi się marzy. Astrid: Jasne, ja mam ci uwierzyć? Z taką miną? Śledzik: O, Czkawka, jesteś. Mam te informacje co chciałeś. Czkawka: No ekstra, ale może nie teraz. Śledzik: Ale człowieku, wyznaczyłem trasę lotu Marazmora. Od wieków, czyli od zawsze, atakuje Berk od strony północnych bagien. Rozumiesz, zawsze z tej samej strony. Gdybym tylko wiedział czemu, dało by się zatrzymać potwora. Czkawka: Śledzik, jak zauważyłeś, Astrid nie chce gadać o Marazmorze. Śledzik: Przestań, jak nie chce? Astrid: Jasne, że chce. Śledzik: Czyli co Czyli… kończąc swój wspaniały wywód, jeżeli chcemy złapać potwora, musimy być sprytni. Sprytni i kompletnie niewidoczni w ciemnościach. Astrid: Tak niewidoczni jak na przykład… Nocna Furia. Astrid: To co? Kiedy lecimy? Pyskacz: Ludzie! Padły na nas Furie Orvandila! Wszyscy do domów i nie wychodzić! Sączysmark, ty nie słyszałeś co ja powiedziałem? Zabieraj smoka do domu i siebie też zabieraj. Sączysmark: Nie ma mowy. Skoro Marazmor ma nas wymordować, to ostatnią buźką którą chcę widzieć, po za oczywiście własną, jest ta tutaj buźka. Wiking 1: Ruszaj się, no! Bo nie będzie miejsca w kryjówce. Wiking 2: A ty jesteś pewien, że nas wezwą? Słyszałem, że tam selekcja. Wiking 1: Nic się nie mam, martw znajomości. Sączysmark: Pyskacz, o czym oni gadali? Pyskacz: Jak to, to ty nic nie wiesz? Bliźniaki zorganizowały w Akademii kryjówkę na wszelki wypadek. Sączysmark: Kryjówka na wszelki wypadek? Co myślisz, zajrzymy sobie? Pyskacz: Ja bym się nie fatygował. Od miesięcy już nie ma miejsc. Sączysmark: Serio? Jeszcze się przekonamy. Mieczyk: Słuchaj, jak w końcu zaatakuje ten potwór, Marazmor, zwali nam się na głowę cała fura ludzi. Czyli musimy obmyślić tajny sygnał, żeby wiedzieć kogo wpuszczać, a kogo nie. Ała! Szpadka: może taki? Mieczyk: Niezły nawet, ale przydałoby się coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Szpadka: To może takie coś? Mieczyk: Doskonałe! Pewna jesteś, że nie za skomplikowane? Hola, hola, hola, hola! Panie! A pan to niby czego tu chce? Sączysmark: Się dostać do waszej kryjówy. Mieczyk: Sorry, jesteś na liście? Sączysmark: Yyy, na czym? Szpadka: Dobra, sprawdzimy. Yyy… Sączykap… Mmm… Sączylas… Sączynos… Sorka, na liście cię nie ma. Mieczyk: Sorka. O ile nie kumplujesz się z Sączykapem… Sączysmark: Co ma znaczyć, że „sorka”? Mieczyk: A to, że to, przyjacielu, bardzo ekskluzywna kryjówka. Nie możemy tak wypuszczać byle kogo. Hej Gustaw. Sączysmark: Gustaw?! Gustaw: Ale kryjówa! Hahaha! Szpadka: Albo wchodzisz, albo wychodzisz. Nie możesz tak sobie stać. Mieczyk: Stary, miły z ciebie dzieciak, myślę, że da się coś wykombinować. Wpóźcimy cię do kryjówy jak nam znajdziesz o takie coś. Sączysmark: Och… Błagam, to jakiś żart ma być? Mieczyk: Hehehehe… Szpadka: Hehehe… Sączysmark: Och, dobra. No chodź, Hakokieł. Szpadka: Sorry, był na liście. Sączysmark: A ja go na własnej piersi. Czkawka: Astrid. Obejrzymy sobie Marazmora, okej? Ale tylko obejrzymy. Może się czegoś ciekawego dowiemy. Może uda się go przegonić. A jak się nie uda, natychmiast wracamy do wioski. Jasne wszystko? Astrid: Jasne. Czkawka: Całym zdaniem poproszę. „Tak, Czkawka, wszystko jasne.” Astrid: O matko. Tak, Czkawka, wszystko jasne. Czkawka: I bardzo dziękuję. Od razu mnie przekonałaś. Okej, to mamy Północne Bagna. Aa, coś czuję, że jesteśmy blisko. Astrid: Super. Strasznie chcę zobaczyć tę całą bestię. Czkawka: I myślę, że zaraz zobaczysz, ale pamiętasz, oglądamy, nic więcej. Okej… To tak… Rzeczywiście bestia, nie kłamali. Astrid! No… co ty robisz?! Astrid: A jak ci się wydaję, co?! Muszę chronić Berk i przywrócić rodzinie dobre imię! Zaraz zobaczymy kto tu jest tchórz. Wynoś się stąd, ty zmoro, i nie wracaj, jasne?! Oto stoję tu, przed tobą, potworze! Ja, nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson! No chodź do mnie jeśli masz odwagę! Czkawka: ASTRID! ASTRID! No już. Nie ma nas… Nie ma nas. Patrz, nie zauważył nas. Astrid. Astrid: Co jest? Co się stało? Czkawka: Marazmor strzelił w ciebie jakąś mgłą, nie wiem. Kompletnie cię sparaliżowało. Astrid: Że… sparaliżowało? Czkawka: No… Ale patrz, długo to nie trwało. Paraliżuje tylko na chwilę. On paraliżuje, żeby zaatakować. Astrid: Wiedziałam, że wuja nie sparaliżowało ze strachu, sparaliżowało go po prostu. Czyli co? Niech zgadnę. Wycofujemy się do wioski? Czkawka: Nie. Polecimy sobie za potworem. W tej chwili tylko my możemy uratować Berk. Astrid: Brawo! Czkawka: O wielki i dobry Thorze. Mieczyk: Chwila. Cześć, podaj hasło. Sączysmark: Zaraz ci buźkę rozwalę. Mieczyk: Może być. Sączysmark: Mam o co prosiliście. Mieczyk: Czyli istnieje! A ja byłem pewien, że to sen tylko. Sączysmark: To co? Wpuść mnie wreszcie. Szpadka: Eee… To myśmy ci powiedzieli, że jednego tęczaka masz przynieść? Ojej, bo nam o parkę chodziło. Wybacz, nasza wina. Sączysmark: Aha, coś tak czułem i wziąłem na zapas. No już, wpuście mnie, Marazmor może przylecieć w każdej chwili. Wiking 1: Dobre, dobre Gustaw. Wiking 2: No, ty to jesteś… Hahaha… Mieczyk: Okej, jeszcze jedna próba. Sączysmark: Co? Jaka próba? Szpadka: A taka, że jest tu jeszcze parę rzeczy, które nam by się przydały, przyjacielu. Sorka. Sączysmark: Ach, że też daję się na to nabierać. Mieczyk: Spójrz ty mi tylko głęboko w oczy. Szpadka: Ale uważaj, tylko nie za głęboko, bo jeszcze oślepniesz. Mieczyk: Oczy sugerują, że ktoś cię tu nabiera ? Sączysmark: Oo, błagam. Tylko nie mówcie, że ja czuję tu budyń z jaczego mleka. Mieczyk: Skoro mamy nie mówić to nie mówimy. Hehe. Wiking: Matko, rozpływa się w ustach! Sączysmark: Ja wam jeszcze pokażę. Śledzik: Czemu Marazmor zawsze przybywa na Berk zawsze tą samą drogą? Zawsze z Północnych Bagien i zawsze wzdłuż strumienia. Czemu wzdłuż wody? Czemu woda? To… To jakiś wyjątkowy strumień? Księżnisia, jak ty możesz jeść w takiej chwili? Chwila… No jasne! Sztukamięs, genialna jesteś. Marazmor leci tam… Czkawka: …Gdzie świecą glony. Czemu świecą? Może przez te Furię Orvandila? Nie mam pojęcia… Smok leci tam, gdzie go prowadzą glony. Dlatego właśnie przybywa do wioski zawsze tą samą drogą. Astrid: Ooo, sorry, ale nie nadążam. Czkawka: Weźmy na przykład… no sama wiesz jak Sączysmark przepada za baraniną, nie? Astrid: No wiem. Palcem dotkniesz a skończysz marnie. No jasne! Marazmor się boi, że chcemy mu zabrać jedzenie. Czkawka: No i atakuje tylko dlatego, że jego zdaniem stanowimy jakieś zagrożenie. Astrid: Eee… Skoro mowa o atakowaniu. Czkawka: Chodź, szybko na Szczerbatka i schowamy się w ciemności. Astrid: Super, tylko jakoś czarno to widzę. Czkawka: Aach, żarłoku. Zaraz nas dorwie. Astrid: To co robimy? Czkawka: Chowamy się. Szczerbatek, w chmury. Astrid: I myślisz, że się nabrał? Czkawka: Nie. Szczerbatek! Eche. Szczerbatek! Unik! Szczerbatek! Astrid: Heee-e! Ha. Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid: Czkawka, patrz! Czkawka: Miło, że te świecenie to nie na zawsze. Szczerbatek, lecimy. Astrid: No dobra… Ale słuchaj, jak powstrzymamy smoka, żeby nie leciał do wioski? Czkawka: Śledzik! Astrid: Akurat nam pomoże. Czkawka: Pomoże, bo przyprowadził posiłki. Astrid: Wichurka! O, jak fajnie, że jesteś. Czkawka: Śledzik, przecież wszystkie smoki miały siedzieć w Akademii. Śledzik: No wiem, ale słuchaj. Leciałem wzdłuż strumienia i chyba wiem co trzeba zrobić, żeby potwór nie zaatakował wioski. Czkawka: Puścimy strumień innym korytem. Śledzik: I wypuścimy te wszystkie świecące glony prosto do morza. Czkawka: Doskonałe. Szczerbatek, Wichurka, Sztukamięs, pora na spore wyzwanie logistyczne. Mieczyk: Głowa jaka – jest. Korpus jaka – jest. Owczy sos – jest. Chleb do mieszanie w sosie, konieczna sprawa – jest. Napój z czerwonej borówki, wstrząśnięty nie zmieszany – jest. Chwila moment. Nikt się nie rusza. Szpadka: No ja nie widzę. Mieczyk: I ja nie. Sączysmark: A co? Czego nie widać? Mieczyk i Szpadka: Jesiotra przebranego za Stoicka. Sączysmark: Aha! Wszystko… wszystko wam przyniosłem. Wpuszczajcie. Mieczyk: Wiesz, bardo chętnie, bardzo. Tyle, że… yy… No sorry, zapomniałeś o rzeczy najważniejszej. Mieczyk i Szpadka: O śpiewającym Straszliwcu Straszliwym. Sączysmark: Co? Pokazuj! Nie prawda! Przed chwilą dopisałaś! Mieczyk: Wcale, że nie. Sączysmark: A właśnie, że… Patrz sobie, innym atramentem. Szpadka: Zupełnie nie wiem co ty sugerujesz. Mieczyk: Obraza warstwy zarządzającej może poskutkować permanentnym nie wpuszczeniem. Stary, to było dużo poważnych słów. Sączysmark: Śpiewający Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Znajdę wam to wszystko. Znajdę dla budyniu. Śledzik: Prawdziwy Marazmor. Jest… Jest… Jest… Jest… Astrid: Jest mój! Czkawka: Dobra, Szczerbatek, nie ma czasu, bierzemy się do roboty. Astrid: Aaa! Śledzik: Bardzo ślicznie, księżnisia. Astrid: Czkawka! Śledzik sparaliżowany! Śledzik: Ee… Eeee… A co to się ze mną stało? Czkawka: Sparaliżowało cię. Smok wydziela jakąś mgłę. Szczęście, że szybko przechodzi. Śledzik: Dzięki ci, Thorze. Nogi mi się przydadzą. Nie zawsze jestem taki odważny. Astrid: Aa! Ha! Uwaga! Czkawka: Wiem, nie jest łatwo, ale musimy przekopać to koryto. Do tego w tym smoczek przeszkadza. Astrid: Okej, ja już chyba wiem jak go przepędzić. Glony, Czkawka. Zafundujemy naszej bestii porządny paraliż. Czkawka: Tak jest! Dawaj, my za tobą. Astrid: No, kochana, jemy ile wlezie. Czkawka: Porządne porcje, bez krępacji! Śledzik: Czułem, że zielony to twój kolor. Obiecuję ci, jak wrócimy, wydziergam ci piękny, zielony kocyczek. Astrid: Dobra, zaraz się przekonamy kto tu jest tchórzem. Czkawka: Szczerbek, szybko, lecimy kończyć koryto. Astrid: Udało się. Śledzik: Och… Czkawka: To co? Chodźcie do domu, za nim ktoś się zorientuję, że zniknęliśmy. Stoick: Pyskacz! Pyskacz! Pyskacz: O budyńku, budyńku, jak ja cię… Stoick: Zbudź się! PyskacZ: No bardzo cię przepraszam, ale miałem sen. Ty i ja. Stoick: Ani słowa więcej. Szybko zawiadom ludzi. Marazmor się zbliża. Na młot Thora, w tym roku jest ich więcej. Pyskacz: Stoick, no co ty, przecież to nie są żadne Marazmory. Czkawka? Albo jestem chory… albo świecą wam się smoki. A może to ten sen nadal… Czkawka: Spokojnie, Pyskacz, wcale nie śpisz. Smoki, no tak, świecą się, długa historia. Ale z dobrych wieści… Tata, przepędziliśmy Marazmora. Stoick: Poważnie? Moje gratulacje synek, moje gratulacje. Ludzie! Możecie już przestać się chować! W tym roku Marazmor nie przyleci! Czkawka: Przepraszam… Mógłbym… Dacie mi coś powiedzieć? Dzisiaj sporo się dowiedzieliśmy o Marazmorze i naturalnie wszystko opowiem, ale… Ale uwaga, najważniejsza sprawa. Nieustraszony Fin Hofferson naprawdę był nieustraszony. Tak jak i reszta Hoffersonów. Pyskacz: Brawo, dzieciaki! No to myślę, że wuj byłby z ciebie dumny, mała. Stoick: A może z tej okazji urządzimy sobie dzisiaj święto? Pyskacz: Święto! Tak jest! Mieczyk: A ja chcę takiego świecącego smoka. Szpadka: Noo, ja też. Mieczyk: No weź dopisz smarkowi do listy. Sączysmark: Hej, hej! Bliźniaki! Przyniosłem wam tego śpiewającego Straszliwca! Co…? Co jest? Czy ty, potworze, mógłbyś się wreszcie zatkać? Ej, no bo miałem taką ochotę na ten budyń. Kategoria:Scenariusze